Kushina or Kushira
by Gerarudo Mayura
Summary: kisah tentang Minato yang merupakan seorang buta dengan seorang gadis.. yang bernama Kushira or Kushina.. lanjutkan baca!


**.**

**KUSHINA OR KUSHIRA**

**Author : Gerarudo Flazzh**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Pair : MinaKushi**

**Warning : AU, Alur Cepat, Gaje, Typo, dll**

.

.

.

Minato adalah orang yang tergolong kelompok atas, bisa dibilang orang kaya. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha yang sangat sukses. Semua kebutuhannya selalu terpenuhi. Jika ia membutuhkan sesuatu, pembantu atau pelayannya selalu siap melayaninya. Semua kehidupannya sangat mewah. Semua wanita selalu menggodanya dan ingin memilikinya karena ketampanannya dan kekayaannya.

Tapi Minato adalah orang yang mempunyai sifat dingin (bahkan lebih dingin dari Fugaku). Ia selalu menolak wanita yang selalu menggodanya. Karena sifat dinginnya itu kepada semua orang, semua orang menjadi benci kepadanya dan menganggapnya orang sombong. Padahal Minato tidaklah seperti itu. Ia hanya terlihat dingin karena sifat aslinya yang pendiam.

Semua kekayaannya itu menjadi lenyap ketika ayahnya dan ibunya meninggal, dan ia menjadi buta karena suatu kejadian yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi. Semua harta yang ia punya dipakainya untuk menyembuhkan matanya. Tapi hasilnya tetap kosong, tidak ada perubahan sedikit pun. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang rela mendonorkan mata mereka untuknya.

Hingga Minato sekarang menjadi seorang yang miskin. Tidak punya tempat tinggal, dan ia selalu berkelana dari daerah satu ke daerah lainnya. Tak ada satu orang pun yang mengakui keberadaannya.

Hingga suatu hari seorang perempuan yang diketahui bernama Kushira datang kepadanya dan memberi harapan dan semangat untuknya. Tentu saja Minato senang dengan keberadaannya karena ia berpikir masih ada orang yang menganggapnya dan mengakui keberadaannya.

.

.

Setelah satu bulan mereka bersama, Minato sudah meninggalkan sifat pendiamnya dan dengan begitu sifat dinginnya hilang pula. Kushira mulai menyukai Minato dan ia akan mengungkapkan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Minato sekarang juga.

"Eemm, Minato," panggil Kushira pada Minato.

"Yah, Kushira, ada apa?" Minato menjawab dengan mata tetap lurus tak berarah.

"Aku... Aku.. menyukaimu."

Mata Minato terbelalak dan membesar. Ia merasa terkejut dengan ucapan Kushira.

"Aaaa.. aa.. akuuu.." Minato bingung harus menjawab apa, karena ia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak layak untuk Kushira. Ia adalah seorang yang buta dan miskin, tidak punya apapun untuk membahagiakan Kushira.

"Aku tidak peduli bahwa kau seorang buta atau miskin, karena aku selalu bahagia bila aku berada di dekatmu," kata Kushira tiba-tiba.

"Aku.. mencintaimu.. Minato."

Air mata Minato mulai mengalir dari matanya yang sudah tidak dapat melihat apapun, dan secara tiba-tiba ia langsung memeluk tubuh Kushira.

Entah mengapa Minato merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuh Kushira.

"Aaah, Kushira, kenapa tubuhmu berbulu?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Maaf, Minato.." ucap Kushira terpotong dengan teriakan Minato yang mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"BLETAK.."

Kushira memukul kepala Minato. "Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak! Dengarkan aku dulu, aku belum selesai bicara," ucap Kushira.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan mendengarkanmu bicara sampai selesai dulu. Sekarang bicaralah!" ucap Minato takut dipukul lagi.

"Hah,,, tadi aku mau bilang begini, 'maaf, Minato, itu bukan aku, tapi itu anjingku', begitu."

"Ooohh, ahahaha, maaf ya." Minato tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Eeemm, jadi bagaimana, apa kau mencintaiku, Minato?" tanya Kushira malu-malu.

"Tentu saja," jawab Minato mantap.

Kushira langsung memeluk tubuh Minato erat-erat, membuat Minato tersentak.

"Terima kasih.. Minato."

.

.

"Minato," seru Kushira pada Minato yang saat ini sedang berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Kushira?" tanya Minato.

"Kau pernah bilang kalau kau mencintaiku, kan?" tanya Kushira.

"Iya, pernah, kenapa?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Setelah kau sudah bisa melihat suatu saat nanti, kau harus janji ya akan menikahiku dan menjadikanku istrimu untuk selamanya!"

"Ya, aku janji," ucap Minato.

Kushira tersenyum tulus sejenak mendengar ucapan Minato.

"Oh iya, aku dengar kemarin ada orang yang mau mendonorkan matanya loh," kata Kushira.

"Wah berarti sebentar lagi aku dapat melihatmu. Aku senang sekali Kushira, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat melihatmu.

Kushira tersenyum tulus untuk yang kedua kalinya ketika mendengar ucapan Minato.

"Setelah kau dapat melihatku, kau akan menikahiku, kan?" Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu dilontarkan Kushira pada Minato.

"Ya, tentu saja. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku akan menikahimu?" tanya Minato.

"Ah iya, benar juga. Hehe.." Kushira tersenyum tulus untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

.

.

.

"Minato, maaf yah, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke rumah sakit karena aku sangat takut dengan yang namanya rumah sakit, dan dokter, dan peralatan yang bagiku mengerikan, dan pokoknya semua yang ada di rumah sakit aku sangat tidak suka itu. Jadi, kau pergi sendiri saja yah, Minato, hehe," kata Kushira ketika sudah waktunya Minato pergi ke rumah sakit untuk dioperasi matanya.

Minato hanya terheran-heran dengan sikap Kushira.

"Akan aku panggilkan mobil taksi untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit, yah," kata Kushira.

"Yah sangat sayang sekali Kushira kalo kau tak bisa ikut, tapi tak apa-apalah, nanti setelah aku kembali aku akan menikahimu, hehe," ucap Minato.

Kushina tersenyum atas ucapan Minato.

.

.

Tibalah saatnya hari dimana Minato akan membuka perban yang sudah berhari-hari melekat di wajah tampannya.

'_Ah, inilah saatnya yang kutunggu-tunggu, aku akan segera melihat Kushira. Tunggulah aku Kushira, aku akan segera menikahimu_,' ucap Minato dari dalam hatinya.

Setelah perban itu dilepaskan dari wajah Minato, Minato masih ragu-ragu untuk membuka matanya.

"Sekarang bukalah mata anda pelan-pelan. Jangan terlalu dipaksakan kalau terasa sakit. Ayo buka pelan-pelan!" perintah dokter yang merawat Minato.

Minato pun mengikuti instruksi dari dokter. Ia mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan tapi pasti.

Minato bisa merasakan cahaya-cahaya terang, tetapi pandangannya kabur dan masih terlihat buram semuanya. Tetapi lama-lama keburaman itu menghilang, dan akhirnya Minato sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Ia pun pulang dengan sangat ceria. Ia ingin sekali menemui Kushira dan melihat wajahnya, apalagi bila Kushira terkejut melihat ia sudah dapat melihat.

Di tengah perjalan mencari taksi, Minato merasa diikuti seseorang, dan ia memang benar. Seseorang sedang mengikuti Minato dari belakang. Minato tidak ingin bertindak gegabah, ia menunggu sampai orang tersebut keluar dan memberitahu apa yang ia inginkan dari Minato.

Tapi sepertinya orang itu tidak melakukan apapun. Minato pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

Sesampainya Minato di rumah tempat ia dan Kushira tinggal, Minato segera menemui Kushira.

"Kushira! Aku sudah kembali, dan aku sudah bisa melihat!" teriak Minato memanggil Kushira.

"Minato, kau kah itu?" tanya Kushira seraya menghampiri Minato.

Minato terkejut ketika mandapati perempuan berambut merah dengan mata violetnya yang indah, membuat Minato sempat terpana. Tapi Minato melihat mata violet Kushira yang tak berarah.

"Kau...kau Kushira?" tanya Minato tak yakin.

"Yah, aku.. Kushira," jawabnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau buta! Kau...kau... bukan Kushira! Kushira bukanlah orang buta sepertimu! Cepat katakan, dimana Kushira?" teriak Minato.

"Mi..Minato.. ini aku Kushira," jawab Kushira. Ia mulai sedih.

"Kau Kushira? Aku tidak percaya ini.. ternyata kau seorang yang buta Kushira, aku... aku.. tidak akan pernah mau menikahimu.." Minato berlari keluar rumah tersebut dan meninggalkan Kushira.

"Minato! Minato! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian! Kau pernah berjanji setelah kau dapat melihat kau akan menikahiku, bukan?" tany Kushira. Minato tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kushira, ia terus pergi meninggalkan rumah itu dan Kushira.

.

.

Sehari setelah kejadian itu, Minato sadar bahwa ia tidak seharusnya berbuat seperti itu terhadap Kushira. Orang yang pertama menolongnya adalah kushira. Kushira juga yang setiap hari selalu menemaninya. Dan Kushira juga yang selalu membuat Minato tertawa dan tersenyum.

Minato akan meminta maaf pada Kushira. Ia pergi ke rumah dimana dulu tempat ia dan Kushira tinggal.

Ketika ia sampai di rumah itu, ia tidak mendapati Kushira. Tiba-tiba seseorang menemuinya.

"Anda Minato?" tanya orang itu.

"Ya benar, ada apa?"

"Aku adalah orang yang di bayar Kushira untuk mengikutimu kemarin agar kau tidak tersesat. Ini ada surat dari Kushira."

Minato tidak menghiraukan perkataan orang itu. Ia langsung mengambil surat dari Kushira dan langsung membacanya.

'_Minato, maafkan aku bila aku telah mengecewakanmu. Aku bukanlah manusia yang sempurna. Aku juga memiliki keterbatasan. Hati ini sangat sakit ketika kau mengatakan kalau aku bukanlah Kushira. Apalagi saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan menikahiku. Hati ini terasa hancur saat ini. Tapi aku sudah bisa memaafkanmu, dan aku tidak akan mengingat ucapanmu kemarin_

_Aku punya satu permintaan untukmu, Minato._

_Hanya satu..._

_Salah satu organ tubuhku sekarang sudah berada dalam dirimu._

_Aku sangat berterima kasih bila kau selalu menjaga organ tubuhku itu._

_Satu permintaanku adalah..._

_TOLONG KAU JAGA MATAKU BAIK-BAIK...'_

_._

_._

Pada saat itu juga air mata Minato mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"Cepat katakan dimana Kushira berada sekarang?" tanyanya pada orang yang mengantarkan surat itu.

"Tadi ia menulis surat ini di sebuah kafe, mungkin sekarang ia masih berada disana," jawab orang itu dengan cepat.

Minato pun berlari dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Ia berlari ke arah sebuah kafe yang orang itu maksud. Tapi sebelum sampai di kafe, ia telah melihat kushira terlebih dahulu. Ia sedang berdiri di sebuah jembatan yang berada tepat di atas laut. Lalu Kushira mulai naik, dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke laut.

"Jangan Kushiraaaaaa!" Minato berlari kencang melebihi kecepatan sebelumnya. Dan ia masih sempat memegang tangan Kushira. Kushira pun masih menggantung di tangan Minato.

"Minato, kau kah itu?" tanya Kushira.

"Yah ini aku, Kushira."

"Minato, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu Kushira."

Genggaman tangan Minato akhirnya terlepas.

"Terima kasih... Minato.." kata terakhir Kushira.

"KUSHIIRAAAAA!"

.

.

Minato menangis terus-terusan setelah kejadian itu.

Ia berjalan jalan keluar. Berusaha mencoba kehidupan baru tanpa seorang Kushira di sisinya.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Kushira?" pikir Minato. Lalu ia menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Kushira!" Minato tiba-tiba memeluk orang yang mirip dengan Kushira itu.

"BLETAKK..."

"Namaku Kushina bukan Kushira, tau!" ucap perempuan yang berambut merah tersebut.

Minato memperhatikan wajah Kushina. '_Ia benar-benar mirip dengan Kushira, rambutnya merah, dan warna matanya pun ungu seperti violet, sama seperti Kushira._"

.

.

.

Akhirnya Minato memulai kehidupan baru dengan Kushina, bukan lagi dengan Kushira...

.

.

.

_**...THE END...**_

.

.

.

A/N: Tadinya nama Kushira seharusnya diganti dengan Kushina, tapi karena author nggak tega kalo Kushinanya mati, jadinya author pake nama Kushira aja deh.. Gyagyagya..^^..


End file.
